This invention relates to a rodless cylinder using a round stick type chain and more particularly, to the rodless cylinder using a round stick type chain, wherein it can be applied to an elevator or a carrier for horizontal movement for the efficient transportation of materials in the industrial fields with better durability and safety of rodless cylinder, as well as the cost-saving effects in manufacture.
A rodless cylinder with various types designed to distribute the materials has been extensively used in the industrial field, but the conventional rodless cylinder has recognized some disadvantages in that their poor tensile strength proven to be inadequate for the use of an industrial elevator or carrier due to lower durability during the long-term use. Moreover, a cable-shaped with a limited diameter of cable wire is restricted in use due to the weight limitedness of transport materials.
Another conventional magnetic-shaped rodless cylinder has been used for the transportation of light weight materials depending on the indirect transportation method, but it cannot be applied to a vertically- moving elevator.
Under such circumstances, there is an urgent need for the development of an efficient driving means to be applicable to the conventional elevator and a carrier for horizontal movement.
To overcome the various problems that the conventional rodless cylinder has faced, therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a rodless cylinder using a round stick type chain with the following advantages: 1 better rigidity and tensile strength to replace the conventional rodless cylinder, 2 simultaneous use of both mid-weight material and movement direction, and 3 economical effect in purchase due to a simple structure.